The Master's Penis
by eureka
Summary: Language and adult subject. Qui-Gon has a mishap with Obi-Wan’s Male Expansion kit.


****

The Master's Penis

By Jayne Hundt

Ó 1999

Please read the disclaimer at the bottom

***

****

Who is the more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows him?   
~ Obi-Wan Kenobi 

***

##### Prologue:

****

Contently, Qui-Gon sighed as he settled into bed. It had been a long day, full of tiresome arguing with the council punctuated by errands to the senate. The fact that he hadn't been getting much sleep lately didn't help. 

He had just closed his eyes when they snapped open in horror. It had begun, again. The hum. That damn, mechanical-vibrating hum which emanated from Obi-Wan's room. The same hum that kept him awake last night.

Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and rolled over. Determined, he shut his eyes and waited for sleep. As the minutes passed, he grew more agitated. Finally, in a last-ditch effort he buried his head under a pillow. 

The hum was undeterred. If anything, it seemed louder.

"Sith," the Jedi cursed as felt his penis twitch and start to rise.

Several years ago, his padawan received a package in the mail—a package he recognized as originating from Galactic Get-Offs. Soon thereafter, that damn hum started. The sound would seep from the boy's room usually once in the morning and then in the evening. It didn't take a genius to figure out the nature of the package. 

At first Qui-Gon didn't want to know precisely what was in that package. Sure, he was mildly curious, but respected the boy's privacy. He was growing up, his body changing and opening to new sensations. It was only natural for the boy to explore.

As the years passed the boy grew, and so did Qui-Gon's curiosity. And judging from the hum, so did the boy's libido. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon pleaded silently through clenched jaws. "Give it a rest, will you?"

The hum continued. His cock grew. 

He rolled over again, but that did nothing to ease his discomfort. _At least someone was enjoying himself_, he thought dryly. It was indeed going to be a long night.

***

Several weeks later…

Qui-Gon stood in Obi-Wan's room, battling his curiosity. The pink contraption lay on the floor. The boy was asleep, unaware of his master's presence. 

He now knew what the source of that hum was. Several hours ago he had asked Obi-Wan what it was. With an embarrassed flush, the boy told him. It--the pink contraption--was a humanoid male expansion kit.

__

A what? A humanoid expansion kit? Foolish boy. Didn't he know that size matters not?

Obi-Wan then confessed that the device didn't work, but used it anyways, saying that he found the suction to be pleasant. 

__

Pleasant? Just how pleasant? There was only one way to find out.

Sitting down on the floor, he glanced at Obi-Wan again. He worked hard to maintain his stoic Jedi façade. It wouldn't do for the boy to see him sitting on the floor, jacking-off with his toy. No, he couldn't let the boy see that. He had his image to protect. 

__

He will never know, Qui-Gon assured himself.

He pressed the 'on' button and the hum filled the room, making him giddy with anticipation. With a last guilty look towards his sleeping padawan, he slipped the device over his penis. 

It was pleasant, Qui-Gon admitted. The tickling vibration combined with the suction sent shivers of delight through his body. _Maybe I should get myself one of these_, the Jedi thought as his cock grew. Soon, he was lost in the sensation.

Suddenly, without warning, the motor's hum changed pitch, sputtered a few times then died. _What the sith…_

"Master?"

Startled, Qui-Gon turned his head to find his padawan peering at him, with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Thankfully, his back was to the boy, shielding the pink tube encasing his penis. 

"Um, yes Obi-Wan?" He said as he pulled at the tube, trying to get it off. It was stuck. _A Jedi doesn't panic, he told himself,_ trying to believe his own words. He gave it another tug. It didn't budge.

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

"No, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assured, hoping that his voice sounded normal. He wanted to get up, to seek privacy, but his limbs were trembling. "Go back to sleep."

The boy wasn't convinced, and got out of bed to aid his master. What he saw made his heart stop. His master was sitting on the floor, his sleeping pants pooled around his ankles. And clinging to his erection was a pink tube. His Humanoid Expansion kit.

Obi-Wan suppressed a groan. This was worse than the Bantha holovid incident.

"Get it off," Qui-Gon choked out, interrupting his thoughts. 

The padawan knelt before his master to examine the situation. The suction, combined with his master's size was simply too much for the motor. It quit under the strain. Didn't he read the warnings in the instruction booklet? The tube wasn't designed for his… uh… size.

Obi-Wan gave the tube an experimental tug, and his master let out a strangled noise. After a few more pulls, he announced his verdict to his master, "you're stuck."

"I know that, padawan." Obi-Wan could see his master fight for control. "NOW GET THIS DAMNED THING OFF ME!"

Qui-Gon's voice startled Obi-Wan into action. He went to his desk and rummaged through one of the drawers. To Qui-Gon's horror, the padawan returned with a pair of pliers and a screwdriver. 

"NO! DON'T USE THAT!" The master cried as the boy lifted the pliers to the tube.

Startled, Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Maybe we should just wait and let, um, nature, uh, take its course. It should come off after, you, err uh, you know," the boy stammered. His face was red with embarrassment. His ears started to turn pink. Qui-Gon could no longer look at the boy—he was so cute when he flushed like that...

…They didn't have long to wait. With a creak of protesting plastic, and a strangled grunt from his master, it was over. Sweaty and weak-limbed, his master climbed to his feet and hobbled out of the room. Not a word was said. 

Obi-Wand picked up the tube. With dismay, he discovered that his precious toy was cracked, and slimy with semen. _Definitely worse than the holovid incident,_ he thought.

***

The healer took a look at her patient's injury and made an educated guess. "Galactic Get-Off's Humanoid expansion kit?"

Qui-Gon said nothing, maintaining his aura of Jedi calm, fighting for what was left of his dignity.

"You do realize that size matters not, don't you?" 

Still he said nothing, but glared. If he was wondering how she knew an expansion kit was to blame for his bruised and sore penis, he didn't ask.

"Apply three times a day," she said handing him a jar of ointment. "The bruise will disappear in a day or so. Abstain from your, uh, activities until then.

With a curt nod, Qui-Gon left. Her next patient then entered the room and disrobed. Master Yoda.

She examined him. "Let me guess, Master. The Gungan tongue attachment? Again?" 

Abashed, Yoda's ears drooped as he nodded. "Yes."

She sighed. _Just how many Jedi own those things,_ the healer wondered as she reached for a container of ointment. Her supply was dwindling. She'd have to order more in the morning.

***

Epilogue:

Obi-Wan glanced at the Master's table as he entered the dining hall. He knew they were all discussing the latest issue of Humanoid Hustler because of the folders marked 'Senate Infrastructure Committee.' His master had been hiding his magazines in that folder for years. He'd have to sneak a look later…

His thoughts were interrupted by Master Yoda's approach. He, too, carried a folder. "Master Yoda, I can return your attachment. The replacement for mine has arrived."

"Lucky you are not master, you are. Guarantee not apply to masters. Tell Qui-Gon to use Wookie attachment you must. Do not let him use Gungan tongue attachment by mistake. Painful it is. Know this I do."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes master."

The End

***

Disclaimer:

This story is based on 'The Padawan's Penis' and 'Name and Address Withheld By Request,' written by 'chelle and monmit. (monroe@globalnetisp.net)

Both stories can be found at: http://starwarschicks.com/fanfic/sithframe.html .

'The Master's Penis' is my interpretation of how Qui-Gon broke the 'attachment,' and was written with their permission. Star Wars however, is the creation of George Lucas. Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm ltd. No profit was or will be made from this story. Any infractions upon copyright laws are not intended. 


End file.
